Carter
Carter and Rudolph (It was a cozy December evening. The main 6 were huddling by a fire) WAC: Why are we even burning wood in a metal frame? We aren't homeless! Carter: I believe it sets the mood better. Bennet: Arr, I agree. Who wants some hot chocodooby? Ave: You know I do! (Just as Ave cheers, there is a *thump* on the roof) Bennet (startled) : What was that???? Carter: '''I'll go check it out! '''Bennet: Oh Carter, you're so brave! Carter (blushing): Oh thank you, I guess I am! I do wonder who's up there. Maybe Santa! WAC: Whatever... (So Carter sets rectangular foot on the roof to find a depressed fellow) Carter: Oh, hello. I'm Carter. How do you do? ???: Why would you care? So you can laugh at me? Go away! Carter (confused): Whatever do you mean? I'd never laugh AT someone, it isn't in my nature! ???: '''Promise? '''Carter (honest): Promise. (The depressed fellow turned around to reveal his glowing red nose. Carter stood and stared at it in awe.) ???: You aren't laughing? Carter: Of course not! I kept my word! In fact, I believe that your glowing red nose is what makes you special. ???: How do you know? Is there something special about you too? Carter: Yes, but you'll only understand once you hear this... ???: Let me guess, YOUR LIFE STORY? Carter: 'Precisely. '???: '''But what makes you so special? '''Carter (calm): Hush, child. Let the story tell itself. (The red-nosed reindeer sat down, as Carter regaled him with his life story) Carter: In March 2012, my original counterpart Austin was collecting money because he couldn't get enough of it. He had such greedy motives, he decided to clone himself. ??? (Shocked): You're a clone?! Carter (cutely): Yesh, I am. Fortunately, the lab that created me doesn't have all its kinks worked out yet, and I was created. ??? (Bored): You still haven't gotten to the point. I still feel very unimportant. Carter (calm): Let the story unfold s'more... I was growing for 14 days inside an artificial mother. *sigh* An artificial mother for an artificial child... I can still hold my breath for 14 days! :D ??? (Unamused): When are we gonna get to the good part? Carter: After the 14th day, I destroyed my own mother from the inside. The scientists assured me it was okay, there were a million more liek that, but I didn't believe them. She didn't shine liek the rest. She didn't bubble liek the rest... ??? (Stressed): Is this about YOU or your MOTHER?! Carter: C'mon man, relax. You're not in a rush anywhere, right? ???: '''No... '''Carter: Moving on, Austin came the same day to pick me up. He dubbed me after his last name, Carter. We walked home, and I was shivering. ???: Why? Weren't you born with clothes? Carter: No. in fact, nothing is born with clothes, whether or not you're natural! ??? (Grumble): If I were a clone, I'd have an excuse to be a misfit... Carter: Genetics are weird, even if you do perfect cloning. Anyways, Austin did not have a care that I was freezing, and did not show a look of concern. There was a crazy elderly lady, but that's another story. ??? (Not concerned): Whatever... Carter: We went to his apartment, where he had an extra pair of clothes. When I chose the content smiley shirt, he became enraged. He wanted me to be liek him, but I retaliated and said that people can choose what they desired. A feeling of self-hatred rolled over me. Many questions invaded my newborn mind. 'Why was I born?' 'Why did I have to be a clone?' 'Why can't I be normal?!' I became sad and ran to this very rooftop. I felt like just as much as a misfit as you. My appearance was odd, and I was being treated liek a dog forced to do one's dirty work. Clones feel liek misfits doubly. Their appearance may be odd, and their opinions aren't taken seriously. No sooner that I sat down and started hating myself... A bald eagle chick that was just about the same age as me saw that I was all mopey... ???: This reminds me of my friend Hermie. He wanted to be a dentist. What's the deal with the bald eagle chick She's gonna gloat about how awful you look? Carter: 'No, in fact, the bald eagle chick was the first friend I ever had. She respected my opinions and couldn't care less that I was a clone. Funny thing was, we were both misfits. Her parents didn't want her around because she was too moral and not very powerful in a physical matter. They still loved her, but they knew that she wouldn't survive. We were meant for each other, just liek you and Hermie. '??? (Now more interested): '''What did you do after befriending the bald eagle? '''Carter: I dubbed her Enda, due to my bilingual knowledge. Enda is 'bird' in Irish. Together, we stood up to Austin, and we proved ourselves to be more useful than professed. We baked Caek, we cleaned up the home, and we even changed a little bit of Austin's personality for the better. (A storm brews) ???: 'Oh, I almost forgot Santa was pulling his sleigh tonight! He'll never make it through this dreadful storm! (Carter points cutely to the reindeer's nose) '''Carter: '''Now's the time to prove your purpose. I don't see you as a misfit. In fact, I think everyone is starting to regret making you feel bad. You can do it! Time to break the cycle! '??? (Brave): I WILL!!!! Thanks, Carter! I'm Rudolph, by the way... Carter: I'm glad I could patch up all the holes, Rudolph... (Carter blushes) Rudolph: '''Okay, I'm retuning to the North Pole... See you around, I guess... '''Carter: Come back anytime you desire! (Rudolph flies into the distance, soon becoming a brown blur) Carter: Boy, he sure is fast! And look at that nose glow! Beautiful!!!! Bennet: Best laddie, your hot chocodooby's getting cold... Did you solve the problem? Carter: Yes, and it looks liek I just raised someone's self esteem... Bennet: I knew you could do it... (Carter faces the audience) Carter: Felíz Navidad! :D ~Sent from my iPhone~ Category:Christmas Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories